God or Ghost
by mysterycritic135
Summary: This is a story about Sam receiving ghost powers, eventually getting her plant powers back, as well as Danny delving further into his powers, gaining more that weren't in the show alomg the way. This is a Danny x Sam romance, and it's rated M for language, and possible adult content in later chapters. Much later. I do not own Danny Phantom, nor any of the rights affiliated with it.


**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here, back at you with a brand new story! It's for one of my favorite series of all time, Danny Phantom! Now, I know you're all waiting on a new chapter for Mon Fleur, but there are two reasons why I'm not updating at the moment. One, I have hit a sight block on that story, but it's one I'm going to overcome eventually. The other is I don't have my own computer to update on, and I need to be able to save and update my chapters when necessary. As I can't do so, I can't update. For this story, I'm using my friend's computer. For now, anyway. So, this story will be taking place four years after the events of Phantom Planet. As usual, it's going to be a romance, and of course it's going to be Danny and Sam. As for the disclaimer, I do not own any of the rights affiliated to Danny Phantom. That glory belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Lucky bastards… Anywho, welcome to the first chapter of Ghost or God.**

 **Chapter 1**

"This is it, guys!" Tucker says, walking with me and Sam, her arms wrapped around my arm lovingly. "We are finally getting out of here!"

"You could of gotten out of here years ago, Tucker." Sam says, rolling her eyes. "You're the mayor of Amity Park!"

"Well, yeah." He responds, looking away in embarrassment. "But I wanted to finish the torturous of high school with you guys. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Hey, Fentoni!" Dash's voice penetrates the air as a football comes out of nowhere. I snap my hand up and catch it easily. "Nice catch, Danny!"

"Thanks, Flash!" I yell in response, tossing the pig skin back at him.

"Man, I need to try harder to get the jump on you, Danny." He says, running up to us and clapping me on the back.

"It's a Ghost Sense, Dash." I say, shaking my head in amusement. "It's not a Spidey Sense. I knew the ball was coming because you yelled out."

"Yeah, Dash." Tucker said, punching his arm lightly. "They're called surprise attacks for a reason."

"Hey, mayor or not, don't forget I can still hang your scrawny butt up on the flag pole." Dash says with a chuckle, returning the punch with a chuckle. "So, you guys ready to be out of here forever?"

"Well, high school was definitely a better experience without you trying to stuff my ass in a locker every day." I said, punching Dash's arm as well, chuckling and shaking my head as he attempts to rub the pain away.

"Hey, how many times do I gotta say sorry? I said sorry to everyone, I'm a different person!" He whined. "I'm even contributing to society like Jazz suggested. I volunteer at the soup kitchen three times a week, and my grades are better than ever!"

"I know, Dash." I say, laughing jovially. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

He growls and walks, walking away muttering something along the lines of "if you didn't save the world..." I laugh one more time and walk into the building for the last event of the day, the end of the year speech, presented by Sam. I give Sam a quick kiss and Tucker and I split away to go get changed into our robes.

We walk into the auditorium and take our seats, all of our families in the auditorium waving at us and taking pictures and videos.

"Attention, everyone." Mr. Lancer says, the auditorium quieting down as he begins. "Welcome to the end of the year graduation ceremony, and let's all give a round of applause to the graduating class of 2011!"

The roar of applause thunders through the room, making me smile. Mr. Lancer starts calling out names and handing out diplomas, giving each of them a firm handshake. As he calls my name and I walk up to him, I smile at him, our height equal as the years passed. He gives me a firm handshake and smile.

"I always knew you could do it, Mr. Fenton. I never once doubted you." I smile, tearing up before wrapping my arms around him, a few seconds before he returns my affection. "Now, now, Mr. Fenton. This isn't goodbye. There's no reason we can't go to the Nasty Burger every once in a while. I remember promising you detention for life a couple of years ago, if I'm not mistaken. So, how does every other Saturday sound? From two to four?"

"I'll be sure to attend, Mr. Lancer." I say, pulling back from the embrace. "Thank you for everything."

"It's been an absolute pleasure to teach you, Danny." He says, wiping tears out of his eyes as he hands me my diploma. He shakes my hand one more time, knowing that the bond between teacher and student is truly an unbreakable one. "I'll see you this Saturday, Mr. Fenton. Don't be late."

I smile and walk back to my seat, letting him finish handing out the diplomas. He walks back to the podium and brandishes to us; "I present, the graduating class of 2011!" The room erupts in the cheers of parents, families, and friends, filling the air with happiness and pride. As the cheering settles down, Mr. Lancer brandishes his arm to his side, where Sam is walking up. "I present to you, your valedictorian, Sam Manson!"

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer. I for one, am glad to be graduating. We won't have to be struggling to see through the glare of your head anymore." Chuckles sound out through the students as Mr. Lancer rubs his head, then shakes it in mock disappointment as he chuckles, too. "Well, here we are, fellow graduating students. We've finally done it. We've gotten through this hell called high school. Juniors, be thankful you only have one more year. Freshmen and Sophomores… Well, hang in there."

More chuckles sound throughout the crowd before she continues, my eyes locked on her beautiful face.

"We've gone through a lot these past few years. Friends have become bullies, enemies became allies, and oh yeah! We almost all died. Let's all give a big applause to my beloved boyfriend Danny for saving amity Park and the world!" Applause and cheers explode throughout the room as soft punches and hugs surround me from my fellow classmates. After the uproar dies down, Sam continues on. "Without Danny, none of us would be here to celebrate this momentous occasion. There would be no more learning for anyone of the world. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, but I'll keep positive on that one. This has been a long road for all of us, and it hasn't been easy. Some of us have academic scholarships, others athletic. Some of us are going straight to work, others to college. I know our local hero can't go to college, given he's busy patrolling. It's been quiet for the last few years, but that doesn't mean it's not going to start up again. I think we all agree we'll need Danny here for that eventuality. Anyway, we all know why we're here. We're here to get out of this dump! Class of 2011, let's go kick life in the ass!"

Cheers erupt from all of us as I hover up over everyone onto the stage. I grab Sam's hands, lower her down, and kiss her in front of everyone. I hear the cheers grow louder, but soon I don't hear anything but the beat of Sam's heart. I get lost in the kiss, loving the way her body feels against mine. I pull back after a few moments to smile down at her lovingly, happy to see the same look on her face. She places her hand on my cheek and I lean into it, reveling in the loving touch. I lift her back up and wrap my arm around her waist as we grab out caps and throw them up in the air, following suit with everyone else.

After the ceremony, we all adjourn to the cafeteria for one last meal in the legendary hall of bullying, pranks, and food fights.

"Hey, Danny." Tucker says, tapping my shoulder. "Remember that time you took The Lunch Lady down in here and Sam got covered in meat?"

"I thought the smell would never come off." Sam says with a shudder before glowering at Tucker.

"Oh, come on, Sam." I say, kissing her temple. "It was only for a few hours."

"A few hours too long, if you ask me..." She mutters, a blush creeping up on her face. It makes me smile to know that no matter how many times we display affection towards each other in public, it always brings a blush to her cheeks. All of a sudden, the walls of the cafeteria break down, allowing a certain annoying blue ghost to float through.

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" He raises his arms as the boxes in the back of the kitchen fly out into the open area of the cafeteria. "Fear my rectangular based power!"

"Really? Right now?" I say, sighing as I place my palm on my face.

"Don't worry, Danny!" Dad says, sliding in between me and the Box Ghost. "We've got this under control! I've modified the Jack O' Nine Tails to produce an ectoplasmic electrocution similar to that of a hundred lightning bolts! This will send him right back to the Ghost Zone without the need for the Fenton Thermos!"

He snaps the stick forward, launching the mechanical tentacles of the Jack O' Nine Tails towards the Box Ghost. I smiled and turned around to keep talking to Sam, when I hear my mom yell at me; "Danny, look out!"

I look up to see the tentacles flying towards me, and I freeze. I feel myself pushed out of the way, only to hear a scream of pain coming from the voice I could pick out in a thousand people. I turn to see Sam convulsing in agony as the tentacles electrocute her.

"Dad, turn it off!" I scream, rushing forward. I grab the tentacles and attempt to pry them off Sam, ignoring the excruciating ectoplasmic energy coursing through me. I manage to snap the tentacles off of her and catch her as her limp body falls. I place my ear to her chest, not hearing a thing. "She's not breathing!"

I lay her on the ground and start CPR, pushing down into her chest once, twice, thrice, four times before pinching her nose shut and breathing air into her mouth. "Come on, Sam! Fucking breathe!" I keep going, my movements more erratic as I try to get her to breathe. "Dammit, Sam! I said breathe!" I take a deep breath and turn my hand intangible and slide it through her chest. I make the palm of my hand and my fingers tangible as I wrap my hand gently around her heart. I fire a small plasma wave through her heart, hoping to kick-start it back into beating. I squeeze it very tenderly before sending one more, a little stronger, and I'm relieved to feel it start beating in my hand. I remove my hand from my chest and stand up, turning towards the Box Ghost. I open my eyes, growling in pure rage. I transform wordlessly, as I hover up off the ground and towards the Box Ghost.

"I said beware!" He screams, thrusting his hand forward and sending numerous boxes towards me. I turn intangible, all of them passing harmlessly though me. I dash forward and grab the Box Ghost's head. "You know you can't kill me, right? I'm already dead."

"I know. I'm just doing it for the sheer pleasure of it." I say before twisting his head around 180 degrees, and yanking it from his shoulders. I toss it aside and float back down to Sam and picking her up. As Tucker sucks the Box Ghost into the thermos, he shouts out a final battle cry;

"I am the Box Ghost, and that wasn't cool, man..." Tucker tucks the thermos onto his belt and I nod at him before flying out the open doors and towards my house. I lay Sam in my bed, the one we've spent unending hours cuddling and making out, and begin waiting for her to wake up.

After a few days, I'm awaken from a nap at her side to hear her groaning groggily; "Ugh… What happened?" She say, sitting up. I wrap my arms around her and cry into her shoulder. "Danny? What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Sam… O thought I lost you forever..." I pull away and look at her face, about to kiss her when something stops me. "Uh, Sam? Why are your eyes glowing green?"

 **Boom, baby! The Cliffhanger King is back, y'all! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll update it when I can! As for everyone who is following me, and not just my Harry Potter story, let me know what y'all think of this one. As usual, it's romance, but I don't think I'm going to be making it a sad one. I think this will be one of the only sad scenes in the story. I know you'll all hate me for this cliffhanger, but it's worth it to see more, isn't it? Anywho, I'll see you all next chapter. This is Mystery critic, signing off.**


End file.
